


20 Items or less

by checkmatey



Series: Grocery Store AU [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grocery Store! Au, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmatey/pseuds/checkmatey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Written for a prompt on Suits meme for a grocery store Au.] Mike Ross works at a grocery store, and Harvey is his favorite customer.[Edited/Fixed errors]</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Items or less

The grocery store sat on the corner close to downtown New York, near the shopping district, and Mike had only taken the job when he  was expelled from Harvard for helping people pass LSATs by cheating. It was a decent job and paid well enough. He stocked the store with products, ran out for the carts after customers had used them, took bags to customers' cars, and bagged their things. He did everything but ran the cash register even though it was be a piece of cake. Management chose females. Well, Louis chose females.

The store was always packed on Sunday, but it was the only day he ever saw him. He came around the same time every few weeks; around two o’clock right after the church rush was over.

Mike noticed him first. The man was typically dressed “business casual”, which was not unusual considering the store was in downtown New York. His hair was even perfect.

 He could remember everything the man ever bought. This was probably thought of as creepy if he couldn’t also remember every price for every product in the store. It was his “specialty” as Rachel had said.

The first time they spoke was when the he was buying the usual: milk, eggs, bread, water, liquor, different types of beef, chicken, and pork, lettuce, salad dressing, and plenty of pasta.

Rachel had been working the cashier as per usual with Mike at the end of the counter, bagging the items after she had rung them up. She smiled at him silently before grabbing his milk to scan.

Mike was bagging his lettuce and salad dressing with one hand and grabbed for the bag with the other, and he kept his eyes focused on Harvey’s. Because of this, he didn’t hear Rachel ask him a question, and the customer's eyes suddenly met his. He had been searching for an answer, raising a brow.

“Ten percent off so, with tax, it’s three dollars and twenty-one cents, sir,” Mike answered with a smirk. His hands had been sweating and the milk dropped onto the counter with a thud when he reached for it.

“Careful now,” The man with perfect hair remarked jokingly. “That was the last discounted milk, and it wasn’t even out of date.”

Rachel broke their banter. “With Mike working here, we’ll never have anything out of date. He memorizes all the dates because he has no life.” She chuckled and finished ringing up all of his food.

Mike embarrassingly glanced away from the man to stare at the eggs and noodles waiting to be bagged.

“Then he’s a good worker.” The man replied. Taking out his wallet, he grabbed a hundred dollar bill from it and tossed it onto the counter for Rachel. “He will probably get promoted before you or find a better job more suited for his skills.”

The man grabbed his own bags before Mike could even say anything or help him take them to his car. He had ten bags but managed to load them up all in his arms proudly.

Mike smiled and couldn’t stop all day. Rachel wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

***  
When Mike finished placing two cartons of eggs into a brown paper bag, he looked up at the customer to see a head of perfectly finished hair, brown eyes, sharp cheekbones, and a three piece suit.

Definitely his favorite customer.

“You look nice,” The words came out of his mouth before he even knew it and wanted to hang himself immediately after.

Luckily, the customer didn’t seem to mind and smiled proudly. “Of course I am. I'm meeting with a client but had to have something to eat for tomorrow.” He replied honestly.

Rachel quickly glanced between them with a raised brow, questioning her coworker. “Right, that’s seventy-seven and three cents.” She told him.

Mike looked away from the two of them as the customer reached for the credit card in his wallet. If Mike wanted to, he could have the numbers memorized and tracked back to the owner in order to find out his name. That was, however; illegal. Thankfully, the car did have Mr. Specter written on it.

After his credit card had been swiped and the next customer was already placing her belongings on the belt, the man was collecting his bags in his arms in front of Mike. He ignored Rachel’s orders of helping her bag and picked up one of Mr. Specter’s bags.

“Need some help?” He asked nicely with his arms wrapped around a large brown bag, holding the man’s milk.

The customer adjusted the three bags in his arms awkwardly and looked up at Mike with another smile. “Thank you, but if you could just hand me that last bag then I will be on my way,” He told him almost irately.

Duh. He was offering a man to carry his own bags to his car. Harvey was not some elderly women with two poodles and prune juice.’

Shaking the image out of his head, Mike held the bag out in Mr. Specter's reach across the counter for him. “Here.” He said softly as their fingers gently brushed when the customer grabbed it. He retracted his hands quickly when Rachel yelled at him to start bagging. There were already ten cans sitting on the counter waiting to be bagged.

She shot him a look angrily when he glanced away from Mr. Specter, who was already waking away muttering a thanks.

It was awkward but he managed to carry four paper bags of milk and eggs.

 

***

Two weeks passed by and Mr. Specter didn’t show up to pick up any more groceries. Mike finally saw him when he stocking one of the aisles Sunday night. There was a U-boat with twenty or so boxes of groceries stocked on top of it waiting to be opened. The box cutter was in one hand while he juggled boxes of dinners to stock up on the shelf with the other. An opened box was sitting on the floor out of the customers’ way so no one tripped on it.

When he saw him, the man was very carefully holding up two different brands of macaroni and ingredients. A green cart with a few products sat behind him; a few items inside including a few bottles of the store’s expensive wine were inside.

Mike tried not to stare and finished placing the boxed dinners up onto the shelf, bringing the earlier dated ones to the front. He carefully slipped the box cutter back into its holder attached to his belt before he pushed himself off the floor to a standing position.

He finally glanced back over at the customer, and their eyes met and Mike instantly smiled. He hoped it came off as friendly and less like “I was wondering when I’d see you again.”

Fortunately for him, the customer was pushing his cart toward him grinning. Or maybe it was creepy and now Mr. Specter was trying to kill him.

“Hey now!” He said jokingly, reaching his hand forward to latch onto the front of the cart Mr. Specter was pushing. “Don’t mess with a man with a knife.”

Mike subconsciously wanted to go hang himself in the break room. Now he was threatening the customer.

It had to be his lucky day because the man tossed his hands up into the air as if surrendering to Mike. He looked absolutely amazing today, Mike thought with a smile. Mr. Specter was wearing one of his blue, casual button-ups with long sleeves and his pants were smooth, black trousers with a shiny brown belt.

Mike had to look terrible in his work clothes. The grocery store wanted it to seem upscale and required all employees to wear black slacks, a white button up shirt, he usually rolled up the sleeves to quarter length, and a black tie. The manager said that a tie gave them a polished look, but Mike’s was skinny and made him look silly. It was all he could find at the time or afford even.

But he wanted to stay in New York, and here he was trying to flirt with some rich customer, whom probably had a car that was worth more than twenty semesters of college at Harvard.

“You’re right about that,” The man replied, chuckling softly. “No bagging today, kid?” Ouch, Mike thought with a wince.

 He looked away from the customer for a moment to turn around and pick up another box of groceries, hoping it would look like he was actually working if a manager walked by. But while he quickly glanced back to the customer, who was now browsing seasonings, he smiled at him again. Mike was being extra creepy today.

“Nope, my manager said I was slacking. Plus our usual stocker Greg called off, so now I have to do it.” Mike explained simply to Harvey.

 Slipping his free hand down to grab his box cutter again, Mike lifted it up and easily slid the blade across the tape on the box to open it. He put the knife back into its holder rapidly before pulling the flaps open.

He could feel Mr.Specter's eyes on him and glanced up at him from the box. He was right, of course.

"I'm not even going to ask why you’re not some assistant manager." He murmured jokingly. Mike kept his eyes on the seasoning he was putting out on the shelf and wondered if the man was trying to insult him.

“I guess they prefer someone with a degree and not a drop out,” Mike said before he could think more of it.

The man wasn’t looking at Mike anymore when he looked over his shoulder to check. The customer had pushed his cart around Mike and the U-boat until he was at the end of the aisle away from Mike.

Mike thought about slamming his head into the shelf but a voice had stopped him. “It isn’t about the degree, it’s about the man.” He shot at him over his shoulder. He had to be day dreaming because he thought he saw Mr.Specter wink after that statement and then rush around the corner with his cart.

***

It really was a shame when Louis was promoted from Freight Manager to Store manager. He used to only have control over Mike when he was stocking or grabbing carts. Now he Worked with all the department managers ,developed budgets, and established sales goals. He even got to interview after the department manager and select the employees. Thankfully, Mike had already been there for six months and didn't need a job. He pitied anyone who wanted a job where he worked.

Louis had only been store manager for a few weeks, but this didn't stop him from ordering Mike around as much as possible claiming he had bad work ethic. He assigned him the job of grabbing carts and taking their bags out to their cars almost every day. It was miserable now that it was getting colder in New York.

It was jacket weather. Mike had came in to work today praying that he would be the bagger or stock worker. Of course, Louis just smiled at him and handed him the schedule. Next to his name, Louis had written "Cart Boy ;)" with the smiley face. He glared at Louis and threw the schedule back onto his desk in anger.

He left the office and tried not to take it too personally. Mike used to prank Louis and mess with him all the time when he was a freight manager. Sometimes he would set all the boxes in the back into a pyramid with the help of his other coworkers. He could always gather them together to do something but Louis never had any luck motivating them.

It was two hours later when Mike was running inside the store and back outside for carts when the store started to slow down. There were only a few customers inside, but they were still shopping. No one was ringing anything out, and Rachel was taking her fifteen minute smoke break. She had convinced Louis she needed a smoke break every hour, or should explain to corporate how he flirted with her at a bar when she was drunk.

Taking a break from the running, he shrugged off his black jacket and slowly took a seat on a small bench in the store for elderly people to sit occasionally. He closed his eyes momentarily to lean back against the wall but was interrupted almost instantly by a jerk on his shirt collar

"Ross, quit wasting my money and get back to work." Louis ordered him as Mike swatted away the older man's hand from his shirt.

"There is no one who needs my help right now, Louis." He defended himself and dusted the front of his shirt off like Louis had contaminated it.

His manager stared at him and smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're right," Louis said suddenly. Mike raised an eyebrow at him. "You should go take a break in the stock room."

Confused and surprised, he slid his jacket back on quickly before he stood up to stand only a few feet away from Louis. There was always tension between them, and Louis never gave him a break unless he was already four hours into his shift. There had to be a catch.

"And then when you're in there, be sure to think of where you are going to work next when I fire you."

Louis exploded on him, leaning in closer to Mike with an angry finger in his face. Personal space, Mike thought before anything else and narrowed his eyes. He wanted to push and shove Louis out of his face but now everyone was watching. He looked away from the now fuming manager at the customers and employees in the area around them.

He scanned the store quickly and stopped when his gaze met the man. His favorite customer. He looked amused and was only a few feet away from them holding four bags of groceries.

"Louis Litt? Outcast and social loser from high school? I thought you were only freight manager."

  
My Specter's perfect white smile practically lit up the grocery store. Mike can almost hear his own breath hitch when he catches a glimpse of the smile. It quickly faded to a cunning smirk as he approached the scene of the two men bickering. He stood only a few feet away from them but it's enough to cause Louis to back out of Mike's space.

Louis frowned again. “Stop grinning. You look psychotic, Harvey." So that is his name, Mike thought to himself.

Mike was smiling too until Louis was glaring at him again, ignoring Harvey. He wanted to punch his manager's lights out more than ever.

"I'm the crazy one?" The man spoke again and carefully took another step toward them. Mike tried to stop from grinning. "You were the idiot who dropped out of Fordham Preparatory, which totally screwed for college choices. I went to Harvard while you went to-what was it again?"

"Manhattan Community college, you arrogant prick." Louis snapped at him, gritting his teeth anxiously.

Harvey smiled again and turned to Mike, who was staring at the two of them with a grin. It turned out that he couldn't hold his smile back anymore.

"Right," Harvey chuckled before he crossed his arms full of groceries as if proving himself. "I bet this kid could even do a better job at your job than you."

Mike just felt like his horrible day was getting a little bit better until he heard Harvey say, "Now, Mike, is it? Help me take these bags to my car."

Then it was just awesome. Harvey Specter knew his name. He didn't know anything about this customer except that he drove a nice car, he had his own business card, an expensive looking credit card, many Armani suits, and his name was Harvey Specter. It was only a matter of time before Mike would be home stalking researching the guy online.

He didn't waste any time. Mike quickly approached Harvey's personal space and reached toward to grab the four grocery bags in his hands. They had been packed full much to Rachel's liking-probably Harvey's too honestly-which made them somewhat heavy standing in one spot for so long.

Louis was already gone when they started walking out the front sliding doors into the large parking lot. It was big enough for most of the customers' cars to fit but there was always meter parking downtown and many parking garages.

Harvey quickly pointed out his large luxury town-car for Mike. "That one," He added helpfully. Mike nodded somewhat awkwardly and adjusted the bags in his arms when they started walking.

Mike shivered, hunched up his shoulders against the chill of the autumn wind. His break inside wasn't long. It was still rather cold outside to him. Harvey caught the movement, gave him a surprised look out of the corner of his eye, then turned back quickly to the car when the trunk opened.

He didn't notice until now when he set the groceries down into Harvey's trunk space that he could barely see another person's head inside the car. He raised his brow in curiousness and Harvey caught it again.

"That's Ray," He explained easily, shrugging his shoulders. "My driver."

"You just let him sit out here in the cold while you shop?" Mike had thought he was over stepping his boundaries with the customer when Harvey gave him a look.

But suddenly, Harvey laughed. "He sits out here comfortably abusing my ipod and listening to his music." Mike gives him a look though and places his hands over his hips as if saying 'what about the cold?'

"As if I couldn't afford for him to keep the gas running but the man decides to keep a blanket in my car. A blanket. In my car? Can you believe that? Luckily for him I don't care as long as he takes it off before I get in the car. How embarrassing for him."

Mike threw his hands up defensively."All right, all right. I get it." He chuckled softly. He surprised himself honestly. Laughing at work usually never happened now that Louis was in charge. 

Harvey suddenly tense up and looked away from Mike, coughing uncomfortably. He wondered if he was staring at Harvey too much or over staying his welcome in a conversation with a random customer. They really didn't know each other after all.

"Sorry, I gotta' get going now before Litt chews me out more,” Mike says with a fake smile, and startles himself with the sound of his own voice. God, he was so stupid. He wondered if he was this awkward all the time or only around Harvey.

He tucked his hands into the warm pockets of his jackets and quickly turns away from the man shutting the trunk of his car. He thinks the moment between them is over and he will have to hide from him next time he comes in, but he's yet again surprised.

"I would say get another job but then I wouldn't have any one to pick on when I come here beside Louis and that's just too easy." He tells him from behind but Mike turns around on his heels to face him, grinning.

"He's like a walking target!" Mike exclaims cheerfully, throwing his arms up into the air excited and awkward at the same time. He almost falls walking backward before catching himself quickly. He can see Harvey's breath from when he laughs silently at him and the warmth in his chest grows. He feels like a teenager again. Damn this man.

"And you're like a walking accident, Mike." Harvey shakes his head and slides into the back of his town-car almost gracefully.

They're on first name bases is the only thing Mike can think when Louis is yelling at him alter for being embarrassed in front of an ex-classmate, which Mike later points out doesn't count because he dropped out.

***  
Six weeks.

Three days.

And four hours.

That was how long it had been since Mike had first spoken with Harvey. He wouldn't normally keep track, but he had too much time on his hands and his anomalous memory problem was starting to become irritating.

It had also been two weeks since Harvey used his first name. Mike never wore his name tag, so he could not have possibly just read it.

After two more weeks of torment from Louise, Mike transferred back inside the store from the cold weather that was quickly approaching. He knew that it would not last.

Rachel was his usual partner on cash register though she had recently quit. Mike was kind of saddened by this and went out with her for some goodbye drinks. Rachel finally passed her LSATS after two tries and was going to Harvard next semester. It also reminded him of the fact that he could never get into another college again.

Jenny was young, blonde, ambitious, sweet, and the new cashier. She constantly messed up the customer's orders and had to have Mike do almost everything. He grit his teeth and helped her despite his annoyance. She seemed innocent enough.

He had been almost forgot work was enjoyable at one time, helping Jenny with her fourth void of the hour, until he saw his favorite customer walking toward their cash register.

Harvey was with another women. She was around his age, skinny, pretty, African American, and she looked very professional. They were both in three-piece suits dressed up to the uppermost quality. In their shopping carts, Mike could clearly see five bottles of Champaign, different types of expensive cheese, caviar ,and oysters on the half shell. Mike was not surprised. The two of them must be having a party to impress someone, Mike wondered as they stepped behind the current customer.

After helping Jenny finish the order and bag the other customer's milk and cookies, Mike happily smiled at Harvey and the lady as they approached. It wasn't until Harvey barely spared him a glance and began placing their items onto the belt that he felt himself panic a little.

Mike Ross does not panic.

But the fact remains that he was panicking. This lady. Who was she? He caught himself staring when Jenny reached her hand out and wiggled her finger for him to step closer. He quickly stumbled behind the counter behind Jenny and almost bumped into her. She chuckled softly at him before pointing at the screen.

Mike barely glanced at it. Not only did he know what it said but he couldn't stop staring at Harvey, who was now looking very critically in Jenny's direction. She was asking something but Mike didn't quite catch it. He easily leaned in closer to her because she had been whispering and stepped into the girl's personal space.

"Do we have to I.D. them?"

He finally caught it and almost face palmed in front of her. Instead of even answering her question, Mike shook his head no and finally stepped away from Jenny's personal space. He returned to his position at the end of the counter grabbing the bottles of wine as they came down the belt. He gripped the counter in white knuckles with his free hand in frustration.

Mike stared down at the counter in thought when he heard the lady with Harvey speak. "Did you make sure to double check with Proctor and Gamble that everyone knows this is being held at the HIRO Ballroom?" She asked Harvey quietly, pulling out her credit card from the red clutch she had been carrying. He glanced up from bagging to check for Harvey's expression.

Harvey nodded and smiled honestly. "Of course, Jessica. Do you really doubt me?"

Now Mike was smiling as well, probably looking crazy,

Of course. He was her boss, which surprised him that he did not have his own firm but this was New York City. One had to start somewhere.

Their conversation lasted for a few more moments until Mike had bagged everything and Jenny had finished their order. "Four hundred fifty-five and sixty-seven cents."She announced awkwardly making it sound more like a question.

"Are you surprised by the price?" Harvey questioned curiously almost in a mocking tone while Jessica handed her the credit card. She rolled her eyes at him and nudged him gently in the shoulder. "What? This is a serious question."

Jenny nodded her head in slight shame and quickly swiped the card before tossing it back to Jessica. She punched in something in the keyboard while Mike glanced between Jessica and Harvey. He raised an eyebrow at Harvey, who shrugged his shoulders as if replying.

"She's new." Mike announced haphazardly and easily gathered their bags in his arms so that he would be ready to carry their purchases to the car if they chose.

Jessica quickly looked over at Mike in slight confusion and shook her hand out in front of him as if saying that she did not need his help. He relaxed his shoulders somewhat disappointed . He handed them to her clumsily to try and stay out of her personal space.

"Clearly," He heard Harvey say bitterly. Mike quickly shot Harvey a confused look.

This surprised him a bit. He never actually heard him angry or annoyed.

Jenny finished up the order as the receipt printed and gently handed it to Harvey, who quickly snatched it out of her hand. "Mike has helped me out a lot, so I promise that your next stop in will be up to par." She explained to him happily even though he had been somewhat rude. She was a good cashier despite being dim.

"Less cart duty as of lately, huh, Mike? I wonder why." Harvey asked him almost sarcastically, smirking.

Of course, this was thanks to him.

He nodded his head and carefully turned around away from the counter and Jenny as Harvey walked behind Jessica toward the front door. Leaning against the counter behind him, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched them leave sheepishly. Why was Harvey so annoyed?

When he turned back to Jenny to help her with the next customer, Mike noticed that Harvey and Jessica had forgotten a bag of two wine bottles. "Be right back!" He muttered to Jenny before darting away from the cash register holding the bag with both his hands to prevent shaking.

Luckily, he had reached them just as they stepped out the door. "You forgot this, Mr. Specter." He watched his breath ghost out of his mouth when he spoke and wondered if they were as cold as he was in his stupid white button-up shirt.

Harvey turned around to face Mike but Jessica kept walking toward the car, which he hoped was her womanly instinct. Harvey looked a little annoyed but gently reached out to take the bag from him. His fingers gently brushed Harvey's gloved ones and wondered if they were still as soft as last time. He had been caught up in the moment, but he had time to gather himself and stop staring at him.

"You forgot it." He told him and instantly felt idiotic. Of course, this was his fault. Not Harvey's. "I mean I did." He corrected.

There were a few seconds of silence as their eyes met each other's. He couldn't quite read Harvey's expression but he knew his probably either screamed 'My balls are freezing' or 'I wish I were dead right now.'

Suddenly, Harvey shuffled the bag in his hands so that he was holding it by the loops in the plastic with one hand and the other quickly shot out toward Mike. His thumb rested on top of Mike's black tie as he gripped lightly on the end, gently tugging on it

Mike felt his face heat up in that moment and his band went completely blank. He felt something tighten and ache in his chest.

"Maybe I have doubted you. Perhaps you should worry about your own job instead of other's." Harvey made sure his gaze caught Mike's, so there would be no doubt of his sincerity in his voice and no doubt of the lingering smirk from earlier. He wondered how many things that it said. His fingers gently stroked the black tie once more before pulling his hand away when another customer walked out of the store, passing them by quickly.

Harvey almost looked embarrassed but Mike swore that was impossible for him. He quickly glanced over at Jessica stepping inside the town car and turned to leave when Mike's voice stopped him.

"You don't think she is worth helping?" Mike asked, suddenly alarmed that possibly Harvey had been jealous of Jenny. This had to be in his head.

Harvey released a soft huff of a laugh. "Perhaps for someone else. You are clearly above training some rookie cashiers who don't know who to ID and who to help find their mother." He explained, rolling his eyes.

Mike couldn't stop himself and laughed when Harvey did. "Probably but there were some complications with me in college. It was not that I couldn't pass. I had a four point o but-" He felt like he was bragging but had to explain himself to Harvey.

"The Dictionary is the only place that success comes before work. Hard work is the price we must pay for success. I think you can accomplish anything if you're willing to pay the price,Mike.”

He stepped closer to Harvey and chuckled softly, raising a brow at him questionably. "That's a very cheesy quote, Mr. Vince Lombardi." He mocked him and realized suddenly that Jessica was probably waiting for Harvey while his own Romantic Comedy was going on. Mike stepped away from Harvey and cleared his throat as if about to say good bye.

"It's Harvey." He left with Mike and smiled at him before he turned toward the parking lot where Jessica and Ray waited for him patiently.

It had been two seconds since Harvey asked Mike to use his first name.

***  
Mike took a sip of his coffee. It took every bit of his control to not spit it back out as the disgusting taste penetrated his taste buds.

He grimaced and shoved the cup away from him, not caring one bit that it sloshed over the rim and spilled, and stared gloomily out the window of the Starbucks. Many men and women passed by him, all looking busy and content with their lifestyle, and he didn't miss the fact that he saw more couples than singles or groups.

He didn't really like coffee too much or even liked to go to cliché places like Starbucks where there were more hipsters than normal people, but he had a day off and wanted a day of relaxation. He spent a week working on cart duty after speaking Harvey and also needed a break from Jenny who apparently found out that she lived in the same apartment building. He would have smashed his head into the table in front of him but figured everyone would notice and gawk.

She kept showing up over and over. He figured that if he wasn't there then she could not bother him, and he knew that she had an allergy to coffee beans-seriously. This would be the last place she would be but obviously for Mike too.

Mentally groaning, he shut his eyes tightly, wondering if he would ever see Harvey again. Their last conversation had left him feeling bittersweet about everything.

He decided that if he did then he was going to keep things professional between them from now on -- never mind that he'd had a crush on this man for almost two months. If he were some girl that he knew from high school or someone from a bar, he would have "made moves" already. But Harvey was some famous lawyer from the city who probably had a different woman every week. He had done his research.

He was just about to leave with this disgusting coffee when he heard the bells bang up against the glass door and the foot prints of someone walk in. He wondered if it were a pretty girl to distract him but found it just quite the opposite. He was staring at his problem.

Harvey fucking Specter. The tall, dark, and beautiful was dressed very casual in a black button up with the sleeves rolled up quarter length, fucking jeans, and running shoes. He would have suspected something was utterly wrong, but the man seemed to be talking very seriously on his blackberry. He guessed it was about a case.

Mike suddenly wanted to die and slouched down in his seat in an attempts to hide. A few more seconds passed as he heard Harvey ordering and speaking smoothly on the phone to his client. He stifled back a groan, wondering if he should wave or just continue to hide.

He glanced up over the back of the booth trying to see Harvey but suddenly was no in site anymore, and he couldn't stop thinking about why he should have spoken to him. He should have said hi, he should have waved at least, and he should have given up his "professional" idea and just hit on him.

Mike basically jumped off his seat when he felt someone shake the table and plop down in front of him. Harvey Specter just sat down in front of him at a coffee shop, smiling no less. He had to be in a bad teen flick. Fortunately, he was not and Harvey was actually still on the phone but was grinning at Mike as if saying 'Can i sit here?'

He felt like an idiot after nodding to him and folding his hands out in front of him on the table awkwardly. Harvey started talking to the person on the phone again but seemed to be wrapping it up. He held a signature white coffee cup in one hand with the phone in the other. On the brown wrapper holding the white cup, it said "H. Specter." He wondered if Harvey didn't want anyone knowing his name but they had to be living under a rock not to.

Harvey took a tentative sip, and Mike immediately knew from Harvey's puckered lips and his wrinkly forehead that his was just as bad as his coffee. He quickly assumed that the man would stand up and demand a refund, but he shrugged his shoulders and continued drinking anyways. Maybe all the employees were knew.

Mike awkwardly cleared his throat and glanced around the coffee shop trying not to look at the man in front of him. Out of the corner of his view, he could see Harvey raising an eyebrow at him and carefully sipping his coffee.

It was only a few seconds longer before he heard the other hang up with the client, muttering a quick goodbye.

"I did not expect to see you here," Mike admitted uneasily , wanting to get his brain to think of something else other than Harvey's mouth.

Harvey was smiling all to stunningly. "I was in the neighborhood," He said with a smirk and gracefully slipped his blackberry on to the table as it vibrated against his hand. He ignored it.

Mike realized he was smiling now and reached for his horrible coffee, sliding it into his hands for something to keep busy. "I highly doubt that but whatever." He replied quickly.

"I have clients in this neighborhood."

"Of course you do."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, why aren't you at work? Slacking off more?"

Mike grinned sheepishly. "Yes because I have no day offs," He muttered sarcastically and leaned back in his seat comfortably. Harvey made him smile way too much.

Harvey's phone vibrated against the table again and the man reached for it, flipping it over casually to check for whom it was. He ignored it again.

Mike grinned wider.

"I probably work eighty hours a week but it seems even on my time off these idiots cannot do their job without me. They are trying to plan some silly Halloween Charity party but I keep trying to tell them that is not my expertise though I do have many." He explained to Mike as his phone continued to vibrate.

Mike nodded, understanding where Harvey was coming from.

"Right. When is this party and what charity is it?" He asked with a shy smile and thumbed the side of the coffee idly.

"You're rather curious." Harvey chuckled . "But the party is in one week from now at the HIRO ballroom. We just had a celebration there about a week ago and now all the women in the office are pushing for another party. I suppose they need better excuses to bring their to show them off to each other. It's like a jungle at work. It is utterly ludicrous."

Mike cleared his throat and asked, "So what is the charity?"

Harvey rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat to rest the back of his head against the booth. It was odd seeing him so relaxed like this.

"T his year, the Halloween Charity will benefit two local charities including the Battered Woman's Shelter and a local DECA chapter." He explained to Mike and suddenly grabbed the phone off the table to answer a text. He typed away at the phone quickly while Mike just stared at him in amusement. He was just spilling all this out to him like it was nothing. He wondered if Harvey knew had weird this was. Mike looked at Harvey's posture again, the way he carried himself with confidence even in relaxation

Mike wondered if he should leave now and slowly reached down for his phone in his jacket to check the time. He couldn't help but glance up at Harvey typing at his phone and found him staring into the other's eyes. There was that familiar ache in his chest again.

"I need your help." Harvey suddenly admitted, frowning.

Mike wasn't certain just how much his libido would be able to take that day. Now Harvey was looking at him with lidded eyes asking him for help.

He attempted ducked his red face by glancing down at the time on his phone, but not before Harvey caught the smile he had. He looked back up and knew he had been caught when Harvey was grinning.

Harry laughed, his blush fading away, "I highly doubt that. I am some loser grocery boy and you are an obvious successful business man." He wanted to add good-looking, amazing features, rich out your ass, and totally kissable.

Harvey just said," All irrelevant."

Mike gave him an amused look and let him take a hit to his pride. Harvey had basically admitted he was a loser grocery boy (hadn't he?). “Okay then. What can I help you with?"

"It's simple enough. Just give me a call at the party." Harvey's answering smile is worth it, worth the hit to his pride, just a little bit.

He stared blankly at Harvey who was looking out the window away from Mike like this conversation was not strange and completely unexpected. Attempting to get Harvey's attention, he held his hands up defensively and leaned harder up against the booth behind him.

"Okay but what is the catch?"

“It makes me look like a horrible person even though I don't care,” Harvey said, but he’s not really looking at Mike again and this time scanning the coffee shop as if he was searching for someone.

Mike looked away from Harvey as well and began to stare at his horrible coffee on the table, watching the way it began to leave a stain on the table without the use of a coaster.

"I highly doubt that." He managed to mumble after a few seconds of silence.

He glanced up from the table just in time to see Harvey's eyes snap to him. He looked taken aback somewhat. Mike guessed it was because he barely knew Harvey and the comment was probably creepy. He started to think of ways to kill himself with a coffee cup when Harvey started to speak.

"Halloween is also my boss's birthday. She requested we leave business at the office so she can enjoy the party without associates talking on the phone and texting clients." He explained, smirking now.

Mike rolled his eyes. "And you want me to piss of your boss because?" Harvey stared at him for a moment, just long enough for Mike to start to feel unsure whether to be turned on by his smile or creeped out.

"I have a new client who requested I meet her that night before she leaves for a flight so she can take important documents on her trip, which I am looking over for her." By Harvey looking over them, he meant his associates. Mike figured as much anyways. He also did not believe this girl was just a client.

"Booty call." He suggested, shrugging his shoulders somewhat coldly.

Harvey snorted at him and idly grabbed his buzzing phone from the table to check the text. It must have not been important because he simply ignored it. "I'm not quite interested in fifty year-old woman with four children and a husband in the army." He replied point-blank.

Mike looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed but quickly recovered. He met Harvey's unemotional eyes for a moment. Maybe he was being a little ridiculous. He has not even known Harvey for six months, they were not dating, and he was acting like a jealous housewife assuming things so quickly.

He thought of apologizing to Harvey but guessed (there was that assuming again) that Harvey would probably laugh at him. He was not a girl. "Right. So am I supposed to be the client? Why don't you have her call?" He questioned.

Harvey snorted at him and idly grabbed his buzzing phone from the table to check the text. It must have not been important because he simply ignored it. "I'm not quite interested in fifty year-old woman with four children and a husband in the army." He replied point-blank.

Mike looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed but quickly recovered. He met Harvey's unemotional eyes for a moment. Maybe he was being a little ridiculous. He has not even known Harvey for six months, they were not dating, and he was acting like a jealous housewife assuming things so quickly.

He thought of apologizing to Harvey but guessed (there was that assuming again) that Harvey would probably laugh at him. He was not a girl. "Right. So am I supposed to be the client? Why don't you have her call?" He questioned.

"Calm down, Mike," Harvey chuckled softly and gently set the phone back down onto the table in laughter.

He felt embarrassed again and realized he had not acted like this since high school. What did this man do to him?

"As I was saying," Harvey continued after he gathered himself back into his perfect self again. "You are yourself. Mike, an associate at a grocery store. I left my credit card earlier, you just found it, and need me to come get it. My assistant cannot retrieve it because it is your store policy. Simple."

Mike thought Harvey made it seem so easy. “Ok, ok,” He interjected. "But who would believe you left your credit card. Aren't you some smart, flawless hotshot lawyer?" He realized he was complimenting Harvey again but ended the sentence in a sarcastic mark.

The man in front of him suddenly looked down at his phone when it started buzzing and would not stop. He guessed it was someone calling but Harvey just quickly shut it off before sliding it casually inside his pants pocket. Perhaps he was leaving.

Harvey didn't and reached forward to grab his coffee cup. It was probably still gross tasting if Mike had to guess. "I'm sure I will think of something on the spot." He paused for a moment. "I am flawless after all."

"Ha ha." Mike laughed sarcastically but grinned afterwards. He could not help himself. "What time should I call?"

Not paying too much attention to Mike, Harvey gathered himself (grabbing Miek's coffee) and quickly stood up from the seat where Mike still sat. He was confused for a moment when Harvey walked away but was reassured when he quickly tossed their cups in the garbage.

Next thing Mike knew, Harvey was standing adjacent to him and leaned against the table at the booth with his right hip facing him. He smelt nice this close but Mike had to awkwardly look up at him, afraid if he stood it might be awkward.

"Ten thirty exactly." Harvey suddenly answered him with another emotionless face.

He was so hot and cold, Mike thought but that was probably his teenage self thinking too much again. He was a normal person with normal emotions (or lake thereof).

Probably.

He nodded his head and awkwardly decided to get up from the table anyways, quickly scooting down the seat to stand in front of Harvey and face him. Almost gracefully, the other man shifted away but stayed close enough to see Mike smile warmly.

Harvey seemed unaffected again and pointed at Mike's hip.

He blinked; he realized he’d been staring at him. "My phone?" He inquired and reached for it out of his pocket.

"I need to give you my number." Harvey sighed. He did not have time for this. When Mike finally retrieved it, he quickly grabbed it from his hand making sure their fingers barely touched.

He gives him his number, then Mike realized with a pang of regret that it’s really time to go. Once he has his phone back and slipped into his pocket again, Harvey was already walking for the door without even saying goodbye.

Mike awkwardly and quickly shuffles after him out the door of the coffee store until he is standing him outside in the freezing cold. A little over zealous and nervous, he attempts to say goodbye.

"Talk to you soon then," He paused a moment to watch Harvey glance over his shoulder at him with an amused look. "Theoretically."

Harvey seemed to just be staring at him but spared a glance at the door of the coffee shop. "Forgot your jacket." He says simply before turning back around to wave over a taxi. Even Harvey Specter takes taxis, he realizes before escaping into the warm shop.

****

Ten twenty-five.

Ten twenty-seven.

Mike Ross sincerely believed the clock moved slower at work. He had been at work since two and these hours were moving by slowly. Not only did he get to leave at ten forty-five today, but he got to call Harvey Specter. It really should not be that big of a deal but he had not seen or spoken to Harvey since his day off a few days ago. It shouldn't be unusual for Mike, however; considering he rarely saw him twice in a week.

Working on Halloween wasn't completely terrible for his work place. They were fairly slow and got to joke around when Louise wasn't around. He even allowed them to slightly dress up. Anything too dramatic wasn't allowed, of course.

He didn't have any costumes planned until Jenny texted him that morning requesting he came as a vampire and to slick back his hair if he could. Unfortunately for him, he was a bit of a push over and ended up coming as a vampire to work. Like Jenny requested, he slicked back his hair and put in fake fangs. She helped him with the rest providing him with fake blood around his mouth as if to appear dripping down and splattered on his neck. His costume was his usual dress shirt and tie outfit, but she brought him a red tie instead and a leather jacket.

Mike did not even know how much he was setting himself up until a customer remarked that she loved Jenny and Mike's matching costumes. He was in the middle of bagging her milk and almost dropped it all over the floor.

Slicked back hair, Leather jacket, Vampire, Jenny had curled blonde hair, and Jenny's strange waitress apron all made sense now.

"Are we dressed as Eric and Sookie from fucking True Blood?" Mike had shouted loudly in front of several customers and coworkers.

It only took Jenny a few minutes of explaining that she knew he wouldn't if she asked and wasn't trying to set him up for Mike to calm down and realize Louise was staring at them now. He decide to brush it off to avoid conflict and took it upon himself to shut up about Halloween all together.

It didn't take but a few more hours to hate his fake fangs. They were annoying, pointy, and made it uncomfortable to talk. He was about to pop them out when he glanced down at his watch and saw the time.

Ten thirty. Exactly.

Reaching forward across the counter, he tapped Jenny on the shoulder lightly and smiled. "Stepping outside real quick to check for extra carts. Be right back." He lied and she instantly nodded to him.

Mike let out a soft sigh before hanging up on Harvey to make his way back into the grocery store. Quickly slipping his cell phone into his pocket, he grabbed a hold of one of the abandoned karts outside to place back in the store. He still had an excuse to own up to.

***  
The air is crisp, laden with the scent of snow in the making. He quickly slips his black cotton mittens on breathing life into his fingers again as he quickly began to walk out of the store toward his car.

Mike hadn't expected to enjoy Halloween at his job, but it kept him away from the holiday pranks his neighbor always tried to get him to do.

He casually looked down at the dark pavement below him of the mostly empty parking lot. There are candy wrappers strewn here and there, and he can imagine the scene not so long ago - costumed witches and goblins and vampires clinging to their parents and salivating over chocolate bars and jellybeans as they jumped into their cars.

He tried not think about what the party Harvey went to must have been like. Adult. If he could describe it in one word it would be adult, if he had to guess. It was not like Mike wasn't an adult. He was twenty-four, right?

He was about to unlock his bike from the rack when he heard a familiar rumble of a car making its way into the lot. Sighing softly, he glanced across the parking lot full of light autumn fog quickly in curiosity. Mike dismissed it. Jenny or another coworker probably had a ride coming.

Mike slipped the small silver key out of his leather coat jacket and into the lock with a click when he realized the rumble was getting closer. He glanced over his shoulder and stood up straighter as the lock from the bike fell to the ground with a clink. He had to be seeing things.

Rolling up behind him in front of the grocery store was Harvey Specter's familiar black town car. Realizing he looked like a deer in the head lights, Mike quickly grabbed his lock and awkwardly fumbled with his mike until he was holding it by its handles. Luckily, he managed to pull it out of the tight racks onto the sidewalk before the door of the town car opened.

Mike didn't know how he got into these situations. He was just a college dropout working at a grocery store trying to get as many hours he could, and now he felt like he was living in a romance comedy movie.

An just as the movie would go, his love interest (was it love?) slid out of the sleek car like it wasn't even out of the ordinary. His hair wasn't slicked back which surprised Mike at first but what caught his attention quickly after was that he was not in a suit. He was in black slacks which were slightly formal but he wore a yellow v-neck sweater with an odd symbol on the chest over a black t-shirt.

Harvey had to be joking. Before Mike could even say anything, Harvey was staring at him with an all knowing grin and leaning against his town car. "What the hell are you?" He asked Mike suddenly, raising an eyebrow.

Mike laughed softly and tightened his grip on his bike's handle bars nervously. "I could ask the same of you." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Captain Kirk," Harvey replied before adding, "Duh." He quickly shuffled his feet trying to gain heat, and Mike would have almost missed it but he didn't miss anything when it came to Harvey. Obviously, the man was cold. He decided to hurry to the point.

"What are you doing here, Captain? What happened to the client?" Mike teased him playfully and glanced from Harvey to the front of the car. He wondered if his driver was waiting for Harvey and decided it didn't matter. Harvey was distracting with his smile. He did come all the way out to his lowly job to talk to him. He hoped so anyways.

Mike glanced back to Harvey, their eyes met finally, hazel on brown and Mike breath catches as Harvey stepped closer. He slowly reached out his hands toward Mike and gently pulled on the lapels of his jacket. But this wasn't a romantic comedy. He didn't pull him into a deep passionate kiss and tell Mike how much he loved him.

Instead Harvey ruffled them and casually brushed the tips of his fingers against the front of them. It was enough to make Mike shudder and glance down at the man's fingers on him. When Harvey retrieved them, he finally gained enough courage to look up and meet his eyes again. This time he could closely see the wrinkles at the ends of the brown eyes as he smiled.

"This is True Blood, isn't it? When I visited my client briefly, she was dressed in a pink sparkly dress and her husband was in an outfit similar to this." Harvey paused and brushed Mike's jacket again with the back of his hand. "Except it wasn't five dollars from a thrift store."

Mike ignored his this temporary closeness of Harvey to finally reply. "Hey, this was Jenny's idea. I was going to be batman." He breathes after a moment, trying to muster a laugh of some sort that didn't sound so obviously nervous.

Harvey frowned. "That right?" he said, the words dragged out into a drawl. "Silly girl. You could've been a great Bruce Wayne."

"Nerd," Mike coughed out with a smile, trying to hide his nervousness with sharp remarks. It was a common tactic but wondered if it worked on Harvey.

There was a moment of silence. He couldn't read Harvey's expression at all. He wanted to cough again to break the silence, but the man was suddenly looking around the parking lot( in search of something?) He wasn't sure.

Then the silence is over, and Harvey suddenly turned back to face him again. "Is that supposed to be blood?"He asked randomly, lips twitching into a smile.

Mike is caught off guard and lifted a hand from the bike handles to touch at the (now dry) fake red blood. His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment but assumed Harvey would think it was the cold.

Of course. He forgot how stupid he must have looked.

With a soft breath, he nodded to Harvey and dropped his hand back onto the handle. He opened his mouth to make an excuse but quickly stopped when he noticed the sudden movement from the other man.

Harvey was quiet for a long moment. Mike didn't know how it happened so fast but Harvey's thumb rubbed the skin where the blood stains were and held his chin gently.

The effect is instant, heat trembling down Mike's spine. It was terrifying. He was completely frozen. He forgot how to breath for a moment before he let out of a soft breath, wondering if Harvey could feel it from their close contact. His eyes were almost boring into Mike's.

He was afraid to look away. "This is silly," Harvey murmured finally. Mike's hand on the bike tightened and was about to pull away to do something (anything) when the cold air hit his chin again.

Harvey had stepped away and pulled his hand back quickly. He looked as if he genuinely doesn’t know what to do for once. Mike had never seen him like this. He wasn't looking at him but rather at the ground. Perhaps Mr. Specter wasn't as smooth as he thought (couldn't always close.)

. "Enjoy your night, kid." And with that, the man was out of his site and quickly opened the town car door where he stepped inside to be warm.

Mike didn't even have to look up to know Harvey was gone. He heard the click of the door shutting, which was enough for him to hop onto his bike. It only took him less than a second to realize this was going to be an awkward (and cold) ride home when he couldn't stop thinking about their brief encounter.

The encounter was nothing but arousing. Eyes clenched tight, he grasped his bike brake handles and angrily planted his feet on the ground to stop.

He let out a breath, shivering as his head dropped in embarrassment. "Fuck." It was still really fucking cold too.

***

Mike didn't see Harvey for a month. He thought once he had seen the other man in the frozen food aisle but was mistaken. It was just another lawyer in a five thousand dollar suit. Of course, he couldn't make it work like Harvey.

Now, he had grown accustomed to a particular way of life lately. Harvey would come in his work place for groceries, strike up a conversation with Mike, and this would be Mike's motivation to do his job. Mostly to impress Harvey. He worked extremely hard all month hoping that Harvey would stop in but it was a waste. The lawyer never came in.

It was almost Christmas already. He had already passed through November and Thanksgiving without seeing him. Surely, Harvey had realized his mistake being affectionate with Mike Halloween night and decided life without him would be easier. Probably better.

Spending Thanksgiving with his grandmother at her nursing home wasn't depressing, but he did kind of wish for once in his life he wouldn't have to explain to his grandmother that he wasn't dating anyone because he wasn't appealing enough. She disagreed with him every time, but Mike claimed that she had to because she was her grandmother.

Thinking about Thanksgiving wouldn't solve his current situation, Mike told himself persistently as he stared at the u-boat full of holiday candy that had to be on the shelves by eleven tonight. It was already seven o'clock and couldn't think of any other reasons to procrastinate. He had already taken his break, brought in all the carts four times, and bothered Jenny to let him bag for her.

Mike groaned in frustration and quickly bent down to pick up one of the boxes full of candy. He easily slid it up against his chest with his hands wrapped around the large part of it, holding it in place. It was awkwardly heavy and tall. He rested his chin on top of it and slowly shuffled about ten feet away where it belonged on the empty shelf.

This would be a simple task if he hadn't heard an discourteous snort from behind followed by a familiar voice.

"Quit slacking, rookie." The person from behind in a rather amused tone.

The box of candy quickly hit the ground with a thud though nothing spilled out (thank god.) Mike winced anyways at the noise, hoping it would not attract anyone's attention, and quickly twisted around to face his companion.

Mike was immediately pleased to see Harvey standing in the aisle pushing an empty cart. He had aimed an unimpressed look at Mike's dropped box, but Mike was still smiling like a goofy teenager. Harvey wasn't dressed in a suit at all. He was wearing a pair of casual black slacks, a dark red button up with an argyle green sweater, and his unforgettable black, suit coat. This was a slightly normal attire despite the holiday color coordination, but Mike couldn't stop staring at the grey scarf. It looked expensive. It looked like a gift.

For some reason, he seemed unpleased by this gift. He must have been staring because he watched as Harvey reached his hands up to gently tug at the scarf around his neck and place it in his cart. "Don't like my scarf?" Harvey demanded, hands resting on the cart's handles idly. The box of candy was apparently forgotten. "I require some warmth for these temperatures, Mike. Even you know that." He paused a moment to push the cart closer to Mike and gently bump it into the U-boat. "It was a gift from my mother during Thanksgiving. She procured it from France where I visited her."

"Paris?" Mike asked, confused.

"Do I have to repeat myself always?" Harvey asked him with a sigh. "Apparently so. I was away in Paris for a weekend where my mother stays with my brother, an important ambassador stationed there.

His job is tedious compared to mine, but he gets all the recognition from my mother. It's a shame I don't care though."

Baffled, Mike said slowly."Of course not, Harvey." He smiled again and looked away from Harvey for a moment to bend down near the box. "How was your Thanksgiving, Mike? Oh it was fine, Harvey. Thanks for asking." He rambled on sarcastically, keeping his eyes on the box cutter as he slid it across the tape on the box.

If Mike could see Harvey's face during that moment, he would have seen the smile. "You think so low of me. I'm proud of you." He chuckled softly, and Mike could hear the wheels of the cart move again across the floor behind him.

He had the box open a few seconds later and quickly began to stock the shelf full of candy canes and candy-cane shaped plastic containers of chocolate. It was a boring task but at least he wasn't bagging. With experience, he knew how nasty customers could be this time of year. Harvey was one of the nicer ones.

Smiling to himself, The idea of Harvey Specter telling off rude customers made Mike snort a laugh. It was then that he forgot Harvey was behind him. When he swiftly looked over his shoulder at the other man, he was met with a half smile and a hand on his other shoulder. Harvey was kneeling down almost on his knees but more in a crouched position. He was staring right at him.

Mike swallowed nervously. "Are you going insane from this tedious job?" Harvey asked, and Mike took it perhaps more seriously than he meant.

"You have no idea." He breathed out and suddenly remembered how to breath when he turned back to face his "work."

"Find another one then." Harvey suggested and began to shuffle boxes of macaroni on the shelves behind Mike.

"I know that." Mike finished placing the last box onto the shelve and grunted a bit as he stood up from his crouched position on the floor. "That was an attractive noise," He heard Harvey say sarcastically and turned around to face his back.

Harvey sighed, which was odd to hear from him. "Have you even looked?" He asked gently, knocking some boxes of food into his cart, movements quick and precise.

Of course he had looked. The question was meaningless. What kind of work could a college drop out with accusations of cheating and lying get in New York? Retail, food service, and maintenance were probably his only choices.

"Not a lot of experience on my part," Mike admitted sadly, a bit of disappoint in his eyes as he leaned against the shelves, staring at Harvey.

"Not a lot of perseverance," Harvey corrected. He shot Mike a knowing smirk before he idly paced around the cart to stand only a few feet from Mike now. It made Mike's heart flutter, and he knew he was screwed now.

Coloring a bit and averting his gaze, Mike said, "I assure you that I've tried. You know how much I hate my boss."

Harvey's shoulders lifted in a slight shrug. "If you say so." He sighed again and it made Mike uncomfortable. Was he disappointing him?  
Exhaling a deep breath, Mike gave up on his pride for a moment said, "Do you know anyone who's hiring?"

Harvey gave him an amused look. "How desperate are you for a new job," he hesitated but an instant later added, "Do you really need my help?"

He could say yes. Mike could admit he couldn't stand his job anymore and wanted out. He could admit that he was a drop out. He could make himself look desperate and overall completely lame in front of Harvey, or he could look for a job and be unsurprised when nothing turns in his favor. He would be stuck with his terrible boss, his boring job, and his tiny apartment.

Mike looked back at Harvey, startlingly exposed to Harvey frowning. "Maybe.," He admitted weakly.

Harvey gave him another probing look and took another step closer to Mike so that their shoes touched. It startled him for a moment, and he looked down at the scuff on his shoes to avoid his gaze. "I guess even sometimes one must admit they need assistance," He heard Harvey say and felt his body stiffen at a new touch.

His hand that had been resting on the U-Boat's awkward railing was being brushed by Harvey's extended hand. Well, his fingers. "I could talk to someone at my firm," Harvey continued as he stroked his fingers slowly across Mike's now white knuckles.

"And," Mike licked his lips as he turned his hand palm upright and lightly brushed the tips of his fingers, "I would greatly," He paused as Harvey touched his palm, "be appreciated."

Harvey smiled. "Better be." He said softly but it was just so Harvey of him. Mike was too busy basking in the moment between them to notice when another customer was standing a few feet away grabbing at some box dinners awkwardly staring.

He coughed to ease the tension and the older man pulled his hand away to place it back onto the cart once again. He was now at a distance Mike was able to think clearly. Unfortunately for him, his brain was still mush from their moment a few seconds ago.

"Right," He managed to choke out, glancing down the aisle at the customer who was now trying to uncomfortably look busy to avoid them. Mike caught her eyes for a moment and quickly looked back at Harvey. He was quietly standing behind the cart now but still had his eyes on Mike.

"You'll be in touch?" Mike added with a charming smile.  
***

Mike Ross pushed his way through the crowds and tried to decide which shop he should go in first. He’d never been very keen on Christmas shopping and had normally tried to avoid doing it altogether. However this time he no longer had any excuse as to why he couldn’t go himself, and if he were honest he actually wanted to buy something special for his grandmother.

Glancing down at his hand written note, Mike noticed the first name on the list. He skipped over it and decided to go down to the second. Skip that one too. Finally someone easy. Jenny. She was his neighbor, his coworker, and his friend. That was it. No matter how much she wanted more. He stood silently beside the escalator in Macy's and looked straight ahead. There was a small section of accessories. Girly things, he called them.

A pink scarf. For twelve dollars, it was soft and very Jenny. He smiled and slipped it over his arm. He reached down into his pocket with his other hand, grabbed the pen and crossed her name off. Fourth name on the list was his best friend from college. Trevor. Even though they only talk online now, he still felt like mailing the guy something. He always sent Mike a fifteen dollar gift card to starbucks.

This one was easy. Mike quickly crossed the aisle of people and tried not to punch anyone in the face when they walked like they were a turtle. He sighed heavily when he finally reached a shelf near the cash registers. A gift card. It was ironic and easy. Trevor didn't like too much of anything, but he knew the guy liked food. Grabbing the closest pizza gift card, he almost toppled into the shelf but felt someone grab a hold of his elbow to pull him back.

Without giving Mike chance to say anything, the person behind him quickly turned Mike around to face him and said, "You climbing shelves at Macy's now?" Like Mike had to even see his face to know that voice.

"Hey, Harvey." He replied, smiling and clutching into the gift card. "Thought it would be a better job. They pay me by the laughter with each fall,"

The man rolled his eyes and finally let go of his elbow, placing his hands in his suit pockets.

Once again, he was decked out in a three-piece black suit with an expensive blue tie to match the vest underneath. Mike swore he could never look bad.

"Shopping for Christmas? I thought someone like you would have someone go do it for them." Mike said nervously, chuckling a bit. He quickly scanned the area and what Harvey was holding in his hands. It was a small bag from a chocolate store in the mall, a larger one from Dillard's, and two from Victoria's Secret. He tried not to scowl at it.

Harvey gave that mischievous little smirk,obviously amused by what Mike thought of him. "Really, Ross?" Mike shouldn't even be surprised he knew his last name by now. "I am a busy man but I like to pick out the best present for my mother to piss off my brother more than you know."

The Victoria's Secret bag was now very clear. Mike shrugged and gripped tightly onto the card in his hand. He was supposed to be shopping, not chatting, but Harvey was just too easy to talk to.

"I'm sorry." Mike replied, trying to shift the conversation away from him being so judgmental of Harvey.

But apparently it made the mood worse. "What's wrong? Tell me your problems so I can explain that kids in Africa are much worse off." Harvey offered in an amused tone, seeing Mike was a little unsure of himself.

Mike tried not to smile but almost had to when he looked up into Harvey's soft gaze. It was a nice view, he had to admit.

"Nothing. It's just that Christmas is great and all that jazz," He paused a moment and forced himself to look away from Harvey, looking around the store casually. "I enjoy running into you," An awkward cough. "But I wish I would have run into you and been able to say I have a new job."

There were a few seconds of silence until Harvey repeated, "A new job?" But it sounded more to himself than checking with Mike.

Mike nodded, not wanting to break away from staring at the makeup counter and not into Harvey's (only assumed) disappointed eyes. "Like we talked about last time?" He reminded him.

More silence and suddenly Harvey had a hold of Mike's pink scarf over his arm, slipping it into his fingers. This caused Mike to suddenly look up into his eyes, which were not disappointed. They were inexpressive.

After a few moment, Harvey chuckled and said," Is the pink scarf for your drag career too?" Now his eyes were amused and staring right at Mike. Only a few feet apart, an ongoing looker could only assume they were close.

Mike smiled, his cheeks flushed red. Harvey stared at the very light freckles dusting the bridge of his nose, at the soft curve of his lower lip, at the slight gap between his front teeth, and then Harvey kissed him, because he's tired of waiting, doesn't really know what he was waiting for in the first place. It's obvious Mike is interested.

It's light and hesitant and over far too quickly, and Mike glances nervously at the crowd as soon as he pulled away, but Harvey caught his hand in the collar of Mike's shirt and tugged him closer to Harvey.

"Stop worrying," He whispered softly as he leaned in closer to Mike, his lips brushing lightly over Mike's ear which makes Mike's stomach do funny things.

"People will be staring if you try to make out with me here," Mike chuckled, bringing his free hand up to gently rest on one of Harvey's shoulders. He still watched the crowd but tried to relax.

When Harvey pulled away, he stared down at Mike with an amused expression. "Really Ross?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're so arrogant."

"You're one to talk," Mike replied, smirking and tugging on the pink scarf from Harvey's hand.

Harvey let out a small huff of laughter before squeezing Mike's wrist and gently pulled him to walk behind him away from the cash registers. "I just know what is best.I'll help you pick out better presents." He mumbled.  
Mike was only too happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this.  
> [Edited and updated]


End file.
